Bryn
Bryn, the second son of Khan, is an evolved chimpanzee who is a member of a tribe of apes in the Rocky Mountains. Bryn is a member of a hunting troop consisting of his elder brother Tola, his younger brother Juno and Brutus. Biography Planet of the Apes: Last Frontier Prelude Bryn's father Khan initially followed Koba but after Caesar killed Koba and took the throne back, Bryn and his family followed Caesar again. After the fighting between Caesar's colony and Colonel McCullough's troops caused the deaths of many apes, Bryn followed Khan, his tribe, the tribal elders, and the rest of his family to flee the fighting. After Bryn's mother was killed by a soldier and the tribe was confused on what to do, Bryn, thinking of his wife and son, advocated the apes should seek peace and continue leaving without engaging the humans and putting more apes in the crossfire, while his older brother protests in anger of slaughtering the humans and his little brother trembling in fear. Khan takes Tola's counsel and takes the tribe to go after the humans in revenge. They find the human settlement, but it was long abandoned before they got there. Bryn was relived that there was no war this time and begins to think Tola's aggressiveness will lead to the death of the tribe. The tribe continues on their journey and find a tunnel of caves in the Rocky Mountains which Bryn his wife, son and the rest of the apes make their new home. Planet of the Apes: Last Frontier More to come... Personality Bryn is the thoughtful, well-loved second son of Khan. A natural leader, but behind his older brother in the line of succession. He remains worried his brother Tola will be the death of the tribe, wondering if the mantle of protecting the tribe lies on his shoulders alone. More to come... Abilities *'Animal Strength:' Like all chimpanzees, Bryn is very powerful and strong. *'High-Level Intellect:' Bryn had been given the ALZ-113, through unknown methods, giving him increased intelligence. *'Speech:' Having been given the ALZ-113, through unknown methods, Bryn had gained the ability of speech, and he speaks in broken English. *'Sign Language': Like his fellow apes, Bryn knows American Sign Language. He uses it as a way of communication. It is unknown when or who he learned it from, but it is likely that he was taught the art by the evolved apes. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Due to him being a former member of the Ape Army, Bryn was a capable fighter. He notably held his own against his brother Tola, able to best him in hand to hand and melee combat, even able to choke him to death (player-determined). However, if Juno is dead and Bryn shows mercy, then Tola recovers, beating Bryn to death with a rock. (player-determined) Bryn could even kill several humans with just his fists (player-determined). Relationships More to come... Notes * Trivia More to come... Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Apes Category:Evolved Apes Category:Chimpanzees Category:Living Characters Category:Living Apes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Apes Category:Heroes Category:CE Category:CE Characters Category:Royal Ape Family Category:Caesar's Ape Colony (CE) Category:Khan's Ape Colony Category:Human-Ape War Category:Imaginarium Game Characters Category:Talking Apes (CE) Category:Alphas Category:Ape Kings Category:Ape Princes Category:Animals